


september two-thousand

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, Romance, fourth part reveals the boyfriend, happy birthday boys, i can't tag but, i guess, prose, soft, this is me projecting my love for the september babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Something beautiful happened in September two-thousand.





	1. han jisung

**Author's Note:**

> I have terrible writer's block so this is both me trying to get passed it + wishing our boys happy birthday. Each boy will get their drabble posted sometime on their birthday according to KST, and the last part shortly after. Hope you enjoy~

Breath and flowers, that's what Jisung reminds him of. The way his body fills with breath, so full yet light and chest reaching for the sky like a bird, born for flight. The gentle, natural scent of flowers and the way they sway ever-gently in the breeze. It's something so very Jisung, Han Jisung, birthday September fourteenth in the year two-thousand. He believes in all the years humans have been around that no one quite like Han Jisung has come before. The energy is too odd, too _unique_ for it to be a recreation of someone else. He is distinctly him. Jisung cannot be anything but him, he values honesty and the people he loves and what he has. What was once arrogance has since turned into something so beautifully kind and human. He loves that about Jisung.

He loves the passion, the hard work. The hours spent penning lyrics that caress your ears as they flow by, the careful thought put into every bit of music he produces, they are stunning. Jisung works himself to the bone and further. His eyes are alive with consideration with every move he makes and his lips pull into a smile of self-satisfaction and he likes to kiss instead of hurt and it's so very Jisung. Jisung is a creature of understanding, he thinks. He has that connection with others and a will to do something with it. He will feel hurt for others. He will die for them. It's just another thing he loves.

Grateful, that's what he is for Jisung. The boy who puts in effort until the end. The kid who shares his experiences and inner thoughts with the world, just to reach out to them, to let them know they are not alone. And _God_ , but isn't he smart too? Calculated actions and complex thought processes mixed with intuition and learned facts and preferences that create the most beautiful works. Jisung's very being is stamped onto everything he makes- Every performance he gives his all, and leaves the smallest bit of himself behind so that it will _always_ be him there, felt even through the screen. Is there anything else more real than that? He doubts it, and this is what makes him so fond of Jisung. Jisung, with his dark skin and round cheeks and charming pupils and hair that he can't seem to stop changing and he just wants to hold this boy in his arms until time itself reaches its end-

Jisung, Jisung, Jisung.

He's so very in love.


	2. lee felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm a bad writer save me. :'') Happy birthday Felix~

Sweat and sandalwood make up Felix. This is because Felix pours sweat until he is near collapse, because he is nothing if not someone who puts forth their best effort and _God_ it worries him so much but it's _Felix_. Sandalwood is the scent Felix hates, and says it makes him feel ill but it's such a creamy scent, sweet and gentle and milky and there are few better words to describe the boy. Sandalwood is easily chipped away but even if you break its outside, there's still more beauty waiting to be shown beneath that bark and how could that possibly _not_ be Felix? It's easy for people to love Felix, and he'll admit, he's certainly a fool for the dancer. He's just soft and rich and pours sweat as easily as he does tears and that's not a bad thing. He is in-tune with himself and his emotions.

Felix has such a warm and happy heart. He's not sure it's possible to be sad when he's around. It's like he embodies any good the fractured world has to offer and there's nothing quite so amazing as that. Surely it must be exhausting to be as innately _good_ as Felix. He simply can't imagine what it's like to so intimately care for so many other people in the world the same way Felix does. How can a single person possibly make such a deep connection with such a wide variety of humans? At the same time, he knows that Felix is the type to overextend himself on the basis of doing better.

He doesn't need to. Felix, of course, can improve in many areas. But the way he so earnestly does it is endearing, admirable. Yes, that's it, _admiration_ for Felix. He can't imagine a world where Lee Felix, born September fifteenth in the year two-thousand, is not someone that you do not admire. Everything about the strength it takes to hold so much weight on skinny shoulders is beyond commendation. Felix's unending wealth of determination and sense of responsibility are core parts of his ever-growing personality, and he can hardly begin to comprehend. Just thinking of it warms his chest in ways he never thought he would know. There's something in those beautiful splashes of freckles and cozy brown eyes that makes him tingle all the way to his toes. It's only fitting that such a beautiful soul is living inside the confines of such a beautiful body, but truly, it shocks him that Felix can have both yet at the same time...It is impossible to imagine Felix without his small hands and crinkled eyes and soft skin. His appearance suits his person more than should be possible.

Felix, Felix, Felix.

He's so very in love.


	3. kim seungmin

Laughter and chestnuts, those create Seungmin. Laughter that's nasally and wheezes and makes his heart flutter. It bubbles like shaken champagne, fizzing over the top and bursting at the seams. He likes listening to Seungmin laugh, because he does it with his whole body and that's why he is created from laughter. Seungmin puts his all into everything. But chestnuts, too- Versatile, he truly is like two people in one. The soft-spoken Seungmin and the one that isn't afraid to say what he thinks. Bitter to sweet. Chestnuts that make it possible for small, helpless creatures to survive even in the large, dense woods. Solid. A constant. Seungmin. Seungmin is all those things and more, but laughter and chestnuts are his main components and you can't convince him otherwise.

He just looks at Seungmin's smile and feels free- So very much without burdens. Something about the brightness he sees there just lifts everything off of him and allows him to breathe and live and understand. Seungmin will never disappoint. He does things in his own style, he truly makes everything he does _his_ , and it's breathtaking. Seungmin is breathtaking. He is a child born to sing and build his way up to the top, and then flutter down peacefully because he has no desire to be on top of the world. He prefers to be grounded and that's a rare thing to see. Kim Seungmin, born September twenty-second in the year two-thousand, is something soft and good.

It's truly something else, the way Seungmin handles himself. His kindness is unmatched, mannerly and he just...He _is_ someone that he loves so much.  Seungmin makes him feel all these good things that he can't describe, because they're so intimate and deep and he doesn't have the type of vocabulary it takes to truly encapsulate his qualities. Honestly, he doubts anyone does because he is such a distinctive human being, so unlike others and so easy to love. There's something about him that makes him indescribable, just takes all his words away because he thinks of Seungmin and can only smile in a lovesick way and repeat the words _I love you, I love you, I love you_ over and over again. Everything about him is a contradiction but in such a good way, his whole being is unmatched when it comes to goodness. From his sparkling eyes to his moles, his tan skin to the fine smile lines around his mouth, the roundness of his left cheek to his  unpierced ears- Not a single bad word can come to mind. He is stunning and real.

Seungmin, Seungmin, Seungmin.

He's so very in love.


	4. together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, JUST maybe I found this lost in my drafts folder and felt immediate shame and despair upon realizing it never got posted. Enjoy very brief '00 line cuteness. :'')

Felix smells like olive oil and sweat, and it doesn't sound like a pleasant combination but Hyunjin's fond of it. He's just as fond of Seungmin's chocolate-noted lotion scent, and Jisung's pine. Hyunjin doesn't know what he smells like to his boyfriends, but the four of them probably make an interesting combination as they lay, exhausted, on the practice room floors. There was no reason for them to be there, practice had ended long ago but he had wanted to dance and Felix insisted on joining, and when Felix is excited, Jisung is the same and always wrangles Seungmin into it, so while the others returned home for dinner the four of them danced and yelled lyrics at the top of their lungs until they couldn't anymore. The room is one of the smaller ones, so it's damp with their breath and perspiration. Hyunjin takes small sips from his water bottle, eyes lingering over the younger three. Despite their heated skin, they're still laying together, chests heaving and sweat clear on their hairlines.

The happiness he feels is indescribable, he thinks. There's no way to properly convey the flood of emotion when he sees them. Jisungie and Lix and Seungminnie together and basking in exhausted exhilaration. Hyunjin is unreasonably lucky to be able to share his time with the three. Not everyone is fortunate enough to find that one person they connect with and yet here he sits.

His September boyfriends, all unique and beautiful and talented. They fit together in different ways, like a puzzle with different solutions. Seungmin and Felix satisfy each other's need to learn and to teach. The pair build each other up like blocks, sturdy but open to change. And then Felix and Jisung are the playful couple, that will get into too much trouble to describe but charm their way out of it. The things they get up to always seem to send Hyunjin into the floor in laughter, but Seungmin stays much more composed- Oh, him and Jisung. Seungmin and Jisung seem so, so incompatible but that really can't be farther from the truth. Because Jisung is willing to change the pesky habits that drive the other insane, and Seungmin sees the growth and the fact that his boyfriend tries so hard for him? That just makes him feel so special.

And Hyunjin has the pleasure of watching all that happen.

"I think Chan hyung won't leave anything," Jisung pouts, poking one of Felix's more prominent freckles, "We'll starve when we get back."

"We're not incapable, we can just cook for ourselves," Seungmin rolls over, holding himself up over Jisung's face. Hyunjin presses his fingers to his lips, watching their staring contest. Jisung's eyes become impossibly wide whereas the other opens his mouth, slowly lowering himself closer and closer. Seungmin snaps his jaw shut with an audible clink of his teeth, grinning when his boyfriend flinches.

"Minnie wins!" Felix announces, though not to his advantage. He has himself wrapped like a koala around one of Jisung's legs and accordingly, a heel digs into his lower back, "What? You closed your eyes! Sungie no, I'm going to die-"

They're a mess, Hyunjin thinks, and it's gorgeous. The four of them are a tangle of threads, but the comforting part about that is that he's pretty sure they can't ever be separated again. They were always walking the same path but these days, they walk that path while holding hands. There's so much coming to them- More songs, more choreography, more festivals, more ceremonies and maybe if they're lucky enough, even an award or two- But when he looks at those three, he realizes there's nothing to be scared of. He may be born in two-thousand himself, but they all possess a quality he can't even hope to emulate. Hyunjin thinks it has to do with the fall.

Truly, something beautiful happened in September two-thousand.


End file.
